Beautiful Angel
by Brookii
Summary: Senri Shiki has always loved Rima Touya, his best friend. What happens when he has to say goodbye to his beautiful angel? Last chapter now up.
1. Say Goodbye

**Beautiful Angel  
>Chapter: <strong>One**  
>Summary: <strong>Senri Shiki has always loved Rima, his best friend. What happens when he has to say goodbye to his beautiful angel?**  
>Main characters: <strong>RimaXShiki (Shiki's point of view) **  
>Apologies: First chapter is short. Really short. Sorry <strong>

I watched over her for days.

"She still hasn't improved," the voice of Takuma Ichijo informed me.

"I know that," I snapped back. "But she will. I know she will."

Takuma sighed and raked a hand through his blonde fringe.

"You don't believe she will recover, do you?" I asked.

He swallowed hard. "Senri… Maybe it's time… to … to say goodbye."

I looked at the beautiful angel lying on the bed. Her pale orange locks ere loose, rather than being tied up in two trademark pigtails, still as silky and soft as ever. I looked at the heart monitor. It was still relatively steady, but she still hadn't awoken. Five weeks, she's been here. She won't wake up. Nothing will wake my beautiful angel up.

Why didn't I tell her the way I felt about her? When I saw her, my hear started beating faster, she was amazing. She could have been mine. I left it far too late.

"Maybe you're right," I told Takuma. I should have told him that he was wrong, and that she would wake up. But I didn't.

On the 4th of July, Rima Touya's life support was switched off.

And she died.

**A/N:** Yet again, sorry, I know it's short. I will try to make the next chapter longer. Please review, though… and I promise that the unthinkable will happen in the next few chapters! And I'm sorry for killing our precious Rima. (She's my beautiful angel too :'( ) When I wrote this, I was in a bad mood, so… I wrote depressing stuff to match my depressing mood.


	2. Funeral

**Beautiful Angel**

**Chapter**: Two

**Summary**: Senri Shiki has had to say goodbye to his best friend and secret love, Rima Touya. Now he needs to go to his beautiful angel's funeral.

**Main** **characters**: RimaXShiki (Shiki's point of view)

**Disclaimer**: Obviously I don't own Vampire Knight… if I was Matsuri Hino-sempai, I would be doing more important things than writing FanFics… probably XD

Photos of Rima Touya were everywhere. Three of them were with me, from modelling gigs, but there were only two pictures where Rima was actually _smiling_. One was of her at about five years old, and the second was… I blinked. In the second photo of her smiling, Rima and I were modelling together. She was giving the cameras a sweet smile, and there was a slight smile playing on my lips.

I wanted to be anywhere but here.

Rima's funeral.

I came and stayed though, for her sake. Takuma, Kaname, Akatsuki, Aido and Ruka came too. Takuma looked relatively forlorn, for once he didn't have a ridiculous beam plastered on his bright face, the corners of his mouth turned down slightly and his green eyes looked dull. Kaname hadn't seemed to give the funeral or Rima's death a moment of thought. He looked the same as ever. He probably felt it too. Self-centred and totally unbothered.

Akatsuki was, well, Akatsuki. He didn't look upset, just awkward. I wanted to kill him and Kaname for being so ignorant.

I wanted to kill Hanabusa Aido too, because a few day class kids Rima had never met had tagged along, and he took it upon himself to 'entertain them'.

Ruka was just as upset as I was, but it was showing more. She was crying so hard she was shaking. Rima had been her best friend, of course. I watch jealously as Akatsuki put a comforting arm around her. I wish, in a way, that Ruka was dead rather than Rima, and I could be playing the role that Akatsuki was playing. That was a horrible thought, I have no idea where it came from, but it felt terrible saying that.

Everyone was given a flower, a single red rose, and they go to Rima's coffin to say their goodbyes. I look over at Aido again. The day class brats are thrusting their roses at him, saying they want him to remember them forever.

If I was up to it, I seriously would choke Hanabusa Aido and his groupies.

After a few slushy speeces about Rima saying, "she was such a lively, cheerful girl". Give it a rest. There are sixteen photos of her in this room, and she's smiling in _two_ of them. Like, that's the best they could do? She's Rima, she's cool and calm, not bright and bubbly. Then there are some poems being recieted that Rima would seriously hate.

Then three songs play softly in the backfround while the roses are plced near her coffin. The first song is Celmisia, by Kanon Wakeshima (one of Rima's favourites.) After that, two old-fashioned songs that I've never heard (Rima probably hasn't heard them either) play.

Towards the end of the final song, I walk forward mournfully, and place her scarlet rose on the edge of her coffin. Rima… her body is in that coffin. I want to rip off the mahogany lid and pull out her body and kiss her pale, white face and her bubblegum pink lips until she wakes up.

But I drop the rose, whisper, "I'll miss you, Rima," and then quietly, so no-one hears, "I love you."

As we are driven home from the funeral, I listen to my iPod playing Celmisia on repeat.

**A/N**: _If this chapter depressed you again, I'm sorry. I wasn't depressed when I wrote this, I was just sad, angry and seriously pisssed. Mood swings. I don't own Celmisia, it is a real song. And a really beautiful song. If you love Japanese music, you should download it. Instantly._


	3. Aftermath

I drag off the black tie I wore to the funeral and kick off my polished black shoes. As quickly as I possibly can, I dive into bed.

And I cried, okay? It's not a criminal offense. Rima would tease me if she was here, watching me cry like a pathetic baby. But I'm crying because, well, she isn't here. I rarely cry, and this is one of the first times I have cried for a while… but I need to cry, to get it out of my system.

"You are such a baby!" I snap to attention then because that's Rima's voice. I search the room for my girl to be back here. Okay, so technically she isn't my girl but that's what I've always wanted her to be.

A box of chocolate pocky falls off my bookshelf and on to the floor with a sudden clatter.

I blink. "Rima?" I ask aloud.

"Here I am!"

I see a ghostly, transparent version of Rima, soft orange pigtails and jewel blue eyes. Her voice is too bright, too cheery, too happy to be Rima's though. But there a girl, sitting on the edge of my bed, pigtails the colour of burnt sienna, wide eyes the shade of glowing cerulean, a girl who very much looks like Rima Touya, my beautiful angel.

I cough. "Is this a joke?"

"Yeah, 'cause being dead's one barrel of laughs."

I shake my head. "It's not you."

"Yeah, it is," she tells me. "And you better believe it."

**A/N:** Guess whose back? Please review! If you do I love you!


	4. Aftermath II

**A/N 1: **Welcome back, dear amigos! ^_^ I'd like to thank NadineXIII, TreecShanna101, XxTearsInTheRainxX for reviewing, and especially thank hakuria hitsugaya, for encouraging me to continue! Reviews mean so much to me :D Feedback from readers is always good!

Okay, so just a quick catch-up for you guys because I haven't updated for a while: Rima Touya has died, leaving Senri Shiki depressed and in an absolute mess. But his beautiful Rima Touya has come back… as a ghost!

* * *

><p>I sighed. "I'm imagining it."<p>

She shook her head. "Nope, I'm here."

I shook my head. "You – I mean Rima – died."

Rima – her – grinned. "And, surprise-surprise, I'm back."

I didn't believe her. "Ghosts aren't real."

Rima rolls her eyes. "That's what humans think about vampires. Yet, guess what, there you are."

I gave her a stern look. "You're not real. If you are, then you will know the answer to this question."

Rima smiled again. "Ask away."

I took a deep breath. "What's my favourite flavour pocky?"

She laughed. "Easy. Chocolate."

I glared at her suspiciously. "Lucky guess," I spat.

She smiled. I hated her smiling. Rima never so much as managed as much as that.

"Get over it. It's me, Rima – I'm back."

"You aren't Rima – you're acting too… happy!"

Rima sighed, her bored expression coming back for a few moments. "At the funeral, they kept saying I was happy and lively. But I'm not – I had no personality," her eyes are looking away from me now, not facing me, not daring to look me in the eyes. I couldn't help wanting to hold her still, and comfort her.

"I am Rima," she hissed, angrily. "I just want to be a different Rima."

"I want you to be the old Rima, though."

Rima shook her head. "No. I can't. I like being the new Rima. I like being happy; I want to make you happy," she says. Why is she doing this? Can't she see she used to make me happy everyday by being Rima?

No. This isn't the real Rima, is it, though?

"I loved the old Rim – my Rima," I reply, but she's already gone.

* * *

><p>I never dreamt I'd hurt Kaname Kuran.<p>

I blame it on Rima's reappearance. It's stressing me out.

Still. It's seriously sinful to use a blood whip on a pureblood vampire.

Well, it'll teach him not to annoy me.

Great. Before the Rima thing I never would have dreamed of doing anything to harm Kaname – the world's favourite vampire.

Not only that, he's my cousin. Now Rima… or her ghost, or my mental illusion, or whatever… has changed, I suddenly changed too, into someone completely different.

What the Hell? Here I am, acting like an idiot, because of some dead girl. The dead girl I loved. My beautiful angel. I push that thought away like unwanted breakfast cereal. God. Chairman Cross will not be happy when he discovers what happened today in the classroom with Kaname Kuran, legendary pureblood, and Senri Shiki, aristocrat, the son of two literally insane vampires. I could imagine what Rima would say right now if she was here. But Rima was dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead. Not coming back. Wouldn't matter how much I wished for my beautiful angel.

She was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: **How are we all? Was it too short? _ I know it was, and I apologise. I'm trying to write longer chapters but I just CAN'T! :'( Trying harder next time :o)


	5. Not the Only One

_I'm really sorry that this took so long! I was grounded for three weeks, so I couldn't update. (I don't really know 100% why, so…) Okay, so I'm back with an all-new chapter of Beautiful Angel! Last night I finished writing it, and there are… eleven chapters, I think? Hmmm, can't remember now. I haven't typed them all up yet, they are all surviving on my phone ^_^ so yeah! Does anyone know any good Vampire Knight trivia/quizzes? I really feel like taking a few…Teh-heh. I made this chapter a bit longer than usually as a little make-up for my lack of updating._

_Anyway, enjoy this chapter! In previous chapters: Basically, Rima has come back from the dead and it's stressing our poor Shiki out… to the point where he uses his blood whip on Kaname? Aah, yes, what the Hell happened there, Shiki?_

**Not the Only One**

"Extremely inappropriate!"

"Shiki's been on porn sites again!" Rima whispers in my ear with that annoying giggle as she floats past me and Kaien Cross. Can't the headmaster see her? Surely I'm not the only one…?

Crap. I am crazy.

"I want humans and vampires to coexist… but even two vampires can't act sensibly around each other!"

Rima sits on the desk, nodding in agreement with the chairman. "I think they had too much to drink last night."

I fight back a sigh that is directed to Rima and her stupid comments.

Then Kaien Cross sighs. "Look, I know Rima's death must have impacted you greatly. I know what it's like to… lose the woman that you love..." for a moment there I thought he was going to confess his love life to me. Scary.

Rima raises an eyebrow. "You love me?"

I shake my head, and make a comment directed to both Rima and the headmaster. "Rima was just a friend… my best friend. That's it."

I don't think he believes me, though. What the Hell anyway? How does he know me and Rima were so close? Stalker…

"Of course she was," he says.

I'm expecting another smart reply from Rima. I search the room for her. She isn't here.

"Rima?" I ask out loud accidentally. Shit. Now the headmaster will think I'm insane too.

"Yes, Rima," he tells me. "It's understandable that you miss her. Whether she was a friend… or a friend who could have so easily been something more.

I stand up. "Rima is – was – just a friend. That's it… but…" I sigh. "I still love her."

Why the Hell am I confessing everything to this guy?

He nods his head. "So, was the Rima involved in this argument with Kaname Kuran?"

I hesitate. "She might have been."

"Oh?"

I divert my eyes to the carpet beneath my feet. "He doesn't notice she's gone… he's not very considerate like that. He doesn't care about her, he doesn't think she matters… but I cared about her, more than anything in the world. She matters… to me."

Wow. I haven't said anything that long, since… I don't think I ever have.

He nods and I continue. "I just wish she was here..."

I can't have Rima back, so I need to stop wishing for her. She's can't come back, I know that all too well now. I just can't have her back. But… there is a way… that she can have me back…

She came back again this morning, while I was asleep.

"God, Rima! Let me sleep!" I complain.

"You sleep too much," she scoffed.

"Rima – d – do you need blood? You know, since you're like… a vampire ghost?"

"Yeah… I need it… but I can't take blood. Only from ghosts."

I looked up. "Oh."

She shrugged. "I tried… to take your blood… while you were asleep. I couldn't," she looks away. "Sorry."

"That's okay!" I say, gazing into her beautiful cerulean eyes. "I used to let you drink my blood all the time… when you were alive… so…"

She frowns. "You did. You let me drink your blood so many times, Shiki. You only drank my blood twice."

I blink. "It doesn't matter. I would have done anything for you. Besides, drinking your blood… put me in absolute ecstasy. Nothing tastes better than your blood, Rima."

She smiled slightly.

"Really?"

"Really," I promised.

She spoke up again. "Well, I promise that when you join, you can drink my blood however often you want!"

"Wait, what do you mean, join you?"

I still can't quite wrap my head around the whole 'ghost vampires' thing.

"Y'know, in a bit over a century, you'll die."

I gasp. "I don't want to wait that long!"

"Well, there's no other alternative, Shiki."

"Kill me."

"What?"

"Kill me now, Rima."

"No way! Baka..."

"Kill me, and I can join you now."

"I – I want to watch you live your life happily."

"I can't if you aren't here!" I answer. Wow. Romeo and Juliet much?

She tilts her head slightly. "So, you must believe I'm the real Rima if you are giving up your life for me – not that you are, Senri."

I pause and think. Do I believe her? She knows everything about us.

But no-one else can see her…

So, I've probably made her up. I'm as crazy as my mother.

"So, do you believe it's me? Rima, I mean?"

"No way. I'm the only one who sees you."

"No, you aren't," she replies. "Takuma does."

My heart stops then because I've always been jealous that the platonic relationship between them could become sexual at any given moment.

"Takuma?"

"Yup… just ask him."

"I can't… I'll sound insane. 'Hey, Ichijo… you seen any floating girls with pigtails lately?' 'No, Shiki, I haven't, why?' 'Oh, never mind. I just think Rima could be alive, that's all. No problem. Yeah, Rima, thanks, that'll work a bundle."

"Don't diss my pigtails or I will hurt you," she threatens.

I resist an uncharacteristic smile. "You know I love them," I tell her.

"Thank-you," she says, proud.

"You're welcome."

"I want you to join me, Shiki, but… you can't kill yourself."

"I can."

"But… if you die, who do I stalk."

"Ha-ha, that's a good one… Ichijo?"

She sighs. "Ichijo's no fun."

"What are you talking about? That guy's always got a smile on his face."

"Exactly – you get all moody and it's easier to annoy you."

"I'm not moody!"

"Yeah, you are."

"Well, then, so were you. Were… you're different now.

"Mm, you are too, kind of."

"It's because you changed." Rima almost blushed. "I liked it when you were my moody, pocky-sharing friend."

She smiles slightly, yet sadly, and I force myself to smile back because she looks so upset. But the word 'friend' half-kills me inside. Why friends? Why not something more?

"Rima, I want you to know something," I tell her. Laughs aside, my face is serious now.

"What?" she asks me, not daring to joke.

"I – I love you," I stammer, truthfully though.

There. She knows now.

"Shiki…" she starts softly. "I love you too!"

My heart stops again.

"I mean, you're my best friend. Life – and death – would be totally crap without you? I gotta love my best friend, don't I?" she smiles.

Friends.

That's it.

Rima loves me.

As friends.

Best friends.

The beautiful angel smiles, and with a simple, "bye" she fades away.

_AN: Please find it in your heart to forgive me and possibly leave a review? (You know I love them!) Stay tuned for chapter six… up next Saturday – promise!_


	6. Childhood Nicknames

_I'm back on Friday like I promised! Here is your update!_

**Childhood Nicknames**

I decide to talk to Ichijo the next day.

"Hey."

"Hi, Senri," he says.

"You know Rima?" I say. Then I realise that was a stupid thing to say.

"No, never met her," he drawls sarcastically. What's wrong? He's acting so… depressed, so different from his usual happy self.

"Sorry," I mutter.

He sighs. "That's okay. Yeah, what about her?"

I sniff. "Um, do you ever see her… or talk to her?"

"Boys – I heard my name?"

We both look up at the beautiful angel floating above us,

"Rima," we chorus.

"Yup, heard it again!"

Takuma grins. "So, I'm not going crazy."

"Neither am I," I say. I don't smile though.

"Trust me, you guys are beyond crazy," she giggles.

"It's lovely when you laugh," Takuma beams. At the same time, I coldly tell her: "Stop laughing, you sound like a misfit."

And Ichijo and I both add, "It's really unlike you."

"I think it makes me sexier!" she claims.

It reminds me, scarily, of when Rido possessed me. It's actually as if someone is using Rima's body, and it hurts. Now I know how she felt, all that time…

"Rima, I'm so sorry," I announce suddenly. Both Ichijo and Rima turn to face me.

"What for?" she asked.

"The Rido thing."

She sighs. "Senri, _why_ do you bring that up _now_?"

I divert my gaze. "No reason."

She rolls her eyes. "I told you before, that wasn't your fault."

"Yeah, it was my fault – stop trying to sugar-coat it."

"It wasn't your fault! There was nothing you could do. I mean, a pureblood possessed you, you can't fight against that."

"I could have –"

"No… now shut up."

"Rima, please…"

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Rima –"

"I don't need to be reminded!" she shouts.

"RiRi?" I plead. It's a nickname I haven't used since we were in third grade. She looks up at me with a glimmer in those bright sapphire eyes. She looks angry, fierce, yet peaceful. I should have sensed she didn't want to talk about it. It's my fault. I always seem to do the wrong thing by her. I don't deserve her, why have I been playing Romeo all this time? My Juliet is so different to me; I should have known she was too different…

"ShiShi," she smiles sadly at me. A nickname she hasn't used since we were in third grade.

I hold out my hand for Rima. She reaches out to hold it. Her transparent hands slips through mine, likes sand. There are tears brimming in her cerulean eyes. "I'm sorry…" she tells me.

"It's okay," I say. "One day, you will."

Ichijo finally speaks up. "Shiki," he says. "Class starts in half an hour. We'd hate to make Kaname angry again, wouldn't we?"

I nod.

Rima raises an eyebrow. Her face: disinterested, like it was before. Totally expressionless. "Again?"

"Never mind that," I say, shooting a glare at Takuma.

_A/N: I know Rima is totally OOC but she gets re-Rima-fied by the end, and anyway her OOC-ness is deliberate. Senri might be a bit out of character and Takuma is a bit too. Anyway, review please? ^_^ Feedback makes my day! Hope you enjoyed _


	7. Can't Remember

_Okay, so I know I haven't updated for AGES (two weeks?) and I know you all TOTALLY hate me for it and I hate myself for it. Really, really sorry – I will be updating because it's almost finished! And I totally lied when I said Rima would be normal Rima. Because I had to lie ;)_

**Can't Remember**

I can't remember Rima. I can't remember her. She hasn't visited for a week. I can't remember the exact shade of her hair. Was it burnt sienna or pale orange? What tone were her eyes? Glowing sapphire or bright cerulean? What was her exact skin colour? Dry sand or creamy white? What was her beautiful scent? Jasmine or lavender? Why won't she visit?

I miss by beautiful angel more every painful day with-out her I long for her. It's been seven long days, nine hard hours, fifteen lonely minutes, and thirty-one horrible seconds. I want her back. (**A/N:** Shiki hasn't been counting. **Shiki** **N**: Yes I have. **A/N:** That's really sad, dude.)

I don't know where she is, but without her I can't breathe, I can't see, I can't hear, I can't move, I can't live. I can't bear life without her.

I'm hungry. For Rima's blood, it's an incurable desire without her blood itself.

Monday, it's class. I talk to Takuma in private.

"Have you seen Rima?" I question.

He shrugs. "Sure. She visits me every-day," he frowns. "Haven't you been seeing her?'

"Of course I have!" I snap, because admitting it, telling the truth seems too painful. Then I run off. I race into the moon dormitory, get changed into my ordinary clothes. Of course, its night-time, but the day class kids and still awake. The world around me turns a vivid shade of red, the second I smell those humans. I need their blood. I need their blood… I need their blood… I turn away quickly and pull the blood tablets out of my pocket. I throw them on the footpath and take one out. I quickly swallow it, and its tastes gross without the water. And it doesn't even satisfy me. The last time this happened, Rima let me take her blood and everything was fine. She can't give me her blood now.

Where is she?

I try taking more blood tablets? Why won't they work? (**A/N**: I've dubbed this "the height of blood lust" and in a short story it's when your blood lust becomes uncontrollable.)

Blood and a girl with burnt sienna pigtails, bright cerulean eyes, creamy white skin and jasmine-scent. That's all that's on my mind.

I desperately sprint to the sun dormitories. I can smell their blood.

"Look! That's Senri 'Sexy' Shiki; he did that add for perfume in the magazine –"

I ignore squeals from the day class girls and I grab one of them and my fangs slowly pierce the soft skin of her neck, and her blood soothes me…

**A/N: **As for the Senri 'Sexy' Shiki thing – yes, I went there. Sorry! Maybe I'll update tomorrow too? Maybe? :)


	8. Where I Belong

_This is it, guys. The second last chapter of Beautiful Angel. I hope you guys enjoy!  
>I know a lot of people will be sad to see Beautiful Angel go, so if you guys wanted to see more SenriRima Fanfiction by me, I suggest my Fanfiction Diamond Rings and Pocky Sticks, which I've written over five chapters for already. However, I've also started a new Senri/Rima Fanfiction, written specially to replace Beautiful Angel called "Grow Up, Not Apart". Anyway, I hope you enjoy the second last chapter!_

**Where I Belong**

I have nothing on my mind but whether Rima will forgive me or not. I'm in my bed – supposedly asleep – back at the moon dorm. Takuma and Kaname are watching me, several metres away from where I lie. I open my eyes – big mistake. Takuma notices instantly and walks over to me.

"What the Hell was that for?"

"Ichijo, calm down!" Is that really Kaname? Is Kaname really standing up for me? After all I did.

"How can you say that? He attacked a Day Class girl!"

"I know, but –"

"Come on, even Aidou wouldn't do something so stupid…" he says, walking back towards Kaname.

I restrain myself from saying that, yes, he would, and that he has.

Takuma walks back over, pacing angrily – a habit he has when he's mad.

"You know how upset Rima was over this?"

I remember what I once said to Rima. _That guy's always got a fucking smile on his face._

Funny. Ichijo's all laughs now.

"Rima?" Kaname asks, frowning.

"She doesn't give a shit!" I shout at him, ignoring Kaname, Why am I acting like this? This isn't me. Without Rima, I'm out of my comfort zone, and I'm not myself.

"Why would you think that?"

"She hasn't even been visiting me!" I cry out.

"What the f… Rima's dead, Shiki," Kaname tells me softly.

Takuma and I both choose to ignore him.

"Why didn't you say?" he asked, suddenly quiet.

"She'd been visiting you… and not me. Do you know how much that hurt, Takuma?" I ask.

"Rima's dead!" Kaname reminds us desperately.

"I don't know, Senri… she loves you."

"Yeah, I know. 'Best friends forever', I love you as my best mate, Senri'. She told me all that."

"She loves you… as so much more, I know."

"And why the fuck would you think that?"

"Because she _told _me."

I blink. "She did?"

"Yes… two nights ago."

"Rima's dead!" Kaname is suddenly shouting.

My mind spins as I race out of the dorm.

"We need to talk!" I hear Kaname shout out, but I ignore him as I climb to the top story of the moon dormitory.

"I don't care if you still want me or not," I mutter fiercely as I swing open a window. "I'm going to be with you, somehow."

I hear a voice behind me.

"Don't you dare."

Rima. She's back.

"I can't live without you," I tell her.

"Yes you can. Please don't die. Not for me, not for anyone," she whispers.

"No. I can't, I won't," I argue.

"I want you to live. I want to watch you live your life in complete happiness," she says firmly.

"If you want me to be happy, then let me do this. Please," I say.

"No! You won't be happy like this, like I am."

"If you wanted me to be happy so much, then why did you stop visiting me?" I challenge.

"I make you sad, I can see it. Whenever I came to see you, seeing me made it worse. I know it does, Senri, so don't deny it!"

"Sure! Maybe it did! But it made me sadder when you stopped!" I shout.

"Please don't. I can't let myself be the reason for your death," she pleads.

I won't listen to her, though. Because she's wrong. Everything she's saying… it's wrong, and it's not how it should be.

I scramble on to the window sill.

"Don't jump," she begs silently, but she knows it's too late.

"Goodbye, Cross Academy," I say. "Hello, Rima."

I jump. The wind rustles my hair back and I land on the ground with a loud thug that echoes in my ears.

_I'm where I belong._

_I used to belong at Cross Academy, with Rima._

_I don't belong at Cross Academy any more._

_That's only because I belong where-ever Rima is._


	9. I Love You

**I love you**

_Last chapter… and it won't make you cry! Enjoy! [smiles]_

Rima and I have two kids now. Don't laugh, it's true; ghosts can have kids. Two kids are seriously a lot to deal with, but we love them both.

But we love each-other more, and that's something that could never change.

We visit Cross Academy sometimes. We don't take the kids with us; all they know is that they are little ghost children.

They mean the world to us.

Our first child has Rima's beautiful golden-orange locks and ironically, the same green eyes as Takuma. Eye colours aren't necessarily recessive traits in vampires (unless they are purebloods or practically inbred aristocratic families) but I still made a joke of it at first, asking if he was really mine. Rima just hit me on the arm and said that I wasn't the only one allowed to have sex with her. I tackled her to the ground playfully. I think I surprised her by saying, "Let's name his Takuma."

She looked upset for a moment. We both felt guilty for leaving Takuma, but neither of us could summon the courage to go back and see him again.

Then she smiled and nodded.

After that, Rima and I got married – yup, ghosts can get married too.

Our second child had the same blood-coloured hair as me, but she was… well, a she, and her eyes were a slightly more violet colour than Rima's. We named her "murasaki" – a way of saying "violet" or "purple" in Japanese.

So, Rima hated me and didn't talk to me for three months after I killed myself. She said I was stupid, dying for her. I kept trying, though. In fact, I proposed eighteen times to her before the nineteenth, when she finally gave in, crying and hugging me, saying that she missed me.

Nineteen always was my favourite number.

We're okay, Rima and I. We're okay. And we always will be. Nothing can tear us apart.

I love you, Rima Shiki.

_I love you too, Senri Shiki._

It's as simple as that.


End file.
